


Efectos secundarios de ser un biótico L2

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Kaidan Alenko, ser un biótico viene con un frustrante efecto secundario: las migrañas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efectos secundarios de ser un biótico L2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/)**teniente_ross** en el MassEffect FandomFest con el prompt _“Cinco veces que Kaidan Alenko tuvo migraña”_.

  
**I. La primera**

Aún estaba en Salto Cero cuando le pasó por primera vez. Llevaba toda la tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando el alzamiento biótico, que aún no acababa de dominar del todo, cuando, de repente, apareció. Ni siquiera parecía algo digno de mención: era más bien una especie de presión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, discreta, que pasaba casi inadvertida.

Al principio, se dedicó a ignorarla. Nada le gustaba más al dolor de cabeza que recibir atención, y él tenía que dedicar la suya a cosas más importantes. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera, el paso de las horas no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Para cuando reunió las fuerzas para realizar el quinto ejercicio de la tarde estaba mareado y aturdido, y la pequeña presión se había transformado en un descomunal martilleo a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Aquella sensación estaba siendo nueva para Kaidan. ¿Qué era? Fue a ponerse agua en la cara, en un intento por despejarse que tuvo escasa o nula eficacia. Su reflejo, al otro lado del espejo, le devolvió una mirada blanca, sin vida. Había que reconocer que tenía bastante mala cara, aunque quizá era cosa de la leve alteración visual que llevaba notando desde hacía un par de horas. Pestañeó repetidamente en un intento de volver a enfocar su visión, pero eso sólo lo empeoró. Las luces del cuarto de baño, amarillentas y parpadeantes, se clavaban en sus retinas con dolorosa intensidad. Y no eran sólo las luces; los gritos provenientes de las salas de entrenamientos, los ruidos, el efecto azulado de la biótica… cada pequeño estímulo se introducía en su mente y le ahogaba, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y provocándole desagradables nauseas.

Kaidan estaba desconcertado. Nunca antes en su vida le había pasado algo así. Se le ocurrió que quizá le había sentado mal la comida, por lo que reunió toda su energía para acercarse con pasos tambaleantes hacia la enfermería. Algo sí que había quedado claro: ya había tenido suficiente entrenamiento para aquel día.

—¿Has hecho mucho esfuerzo hoy, Alenko? —A Kaidan le pareció que el doctor no estaba todo lo alarmado que sería deseable. Le formuló la pregunta casi de forma rutinaria, aburrido.

—No más del habitual. ¿Podría ser por agotamiento? No creo haberme esforzado más allá de mis posibilidades, pero…

El doctor negó con la cabeza, y Kaidan calló. Tampoco era como si tuviera ganas de hablar; el extenuante esfuerzo que empleaba en pronunciar cada una de las palabras ni siquiera merecía la pena.

—Me temo que es una migraña —le informó el doctor, sin mirarle, rellenando algunos formularios—. Puede ser por los implantes; se está investigando, pero aparentemente pueden provocar esta clase de efectos secundarios.

Kaidan procesó las palabras. Se quedó con la información básica (ya preguntaría el resto cuando estuviera en condiciones de retenerlo). Migrañas.

—Alégrate, Alenko. —El doctor le dio una palmadita en el hombro que apenas obtuvo su correspondiente reacción—. A juzgar por lo que se está diciendo de los implantes hoy en día, podría haber sido peor. Podrás llevar una vida prácticamente normal.

Kaidan parpadeó. _Prácticamente normal_ no era el término que él hubiera definido como “alentador”.

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hasta aquel momento en que aquélla sería la primera de muchas, _muchas_ veces.

 

**II. Migraña ambiental**

Shepard se lo encontró aquel día junto a la máquina del café, con los ojos entrecerrados y la taza aferrada fuertemente a la mano.

—¿Estás bien, Alenko?

—¿Qué? —Kaidan parpadeó, y sus ojos castaños se posaron en ella en una mirada vacía, desenfocada. Sus labios, en cambio, se las arreglaron para esbozar una leve sonrisa—. Ah, sí. Todo en orden, comandante.

Shepard alzó una ceja, tomando asiento en la silla que había frente a él. Sus ojos le escrutaron durante unos segundos, intentando ver más allá de la apariencia.

—Tienes una migraña. —Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, por lo que la reacción que obtuvo de él fue una mirada sorprendida—. La doctora Chakwas me lo explicó cuando llegué aquí. Llevas implantes L2, ¿verdad?

Kaidan asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras le pegaba un buen sorbo a su taza de café. Shepard reparó en el detalle: estaba bastante más cargado de lo habitual.

—Son una pesadilla —confirmó él—. Pero sé cómo manejarlo, Shepard. Estoy acostumbrado a ellas, y no van a impedirme bajar en el mako.

—No. —Ella fue tajante—. No estás para soportar el traqueteo del mako, y mucho menos para disparar una pistola o utilizar la biótica. Ve a tu cuarto, descansa, duerme… o lo que sea que hagas para que desaparezca.

—Shepard, esto no es necesario. —La respuesta de Kaidan, aunque formal y serena en apariencia, destilaba cierto aire de protesta—. Puedo…

—A. Tu. Cuarto. —Shepard le interrumpió, pronunciando cada una de las palabras con toda la intención—. Y es una orden que no admite discusión.

—Ya, pero…

—No me obligues a mandarte allí de una patada en el culo, teniente —añadió ella, con una media sonrisa divertida. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y el suave tacto fue en cierta medida reconfortante—. Nos vemos luego, Alenko.

Kaidan se aferró a aquella sonrisa durante las siguientes terribles horas como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

 

**III. Migraña tensional**

Los ojos de Kaidan escrutaban las lejanas montañas de Chasca. No parecía haber movimiento en ningún lugar de su campo de visión, lo cual resultaba más inquietante que tranquilizador. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Ahí estaba otra vez: la familiar presión a ambos lados de la cabeza, requiriendo su atención. Kaidan soltó un suspiro de profunda decepción. O quizá más que decepción era cansancio. _Ahora no, por favor._

—Será mejor que abramos los ojos. Tanta tranquilidad nunca es buena señal. —La voz de Shepard le llegó alterada, como si la estuviera escuchando a través de una pared.

Kaidan cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir. Su visión se corrigió ligeramente, aunque las formas continuaran estando extrañamente iluminadas y desenfocadas. Aferró el subfusil con un poco más de fuerza, con el dedo apoyado sobre el gatillo. Respiraba pesadamente, con cada músculo de su cuerpo repleto de tensión.

De repente, como salido de ninguna parte, un golpe. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cascarón se abalanzó sobre él violentamente, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡KAIDAN!

La voz de Shepard le retumbó en los oídos, causándole un pinchazo de dolor. Y luego, todo lo que vio fue azul. El brillante azul de la biótica, impactando contra el cascarón y lanzándolo contra el techo en un arrollador golpe.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Shepard se arrodilló a su lado, hablándole con tono duro pero inspeccionándole con los ojos repletos de una preocupación que jamás pondría en palabras.

—Estoy bien. —Kaidan aceptó la mano que Tali le tendía, incorporándose a trompicones—. No sé cómo no lo he visto.

—Ha aparecido de la nada —intervino Tali, comprensiva. Ella y la comandante cruzaron fugaz una mirada de soslayo, una de ésas en las que se dice más de lo que parece.

Shepard le puso a Kaidan una mano en el brazo, reclamando su atención: —Te está dando una migraña, ¿se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho? —bufó—. Tienes los reflejos ralentizados y la visión alterada. Esto es peligrosísimo.

—Puedo seguir —afirmó él. Las palabras abandonaron su boca con dificultad, y Kaidan esperó que la frase hubiera tenido sentido (después de todo, no podía asegurarlo)—. Estamos cerca del final, no va a haber forma de que me dejéis atrás.

Shepard dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y acabó por asentir levemente.

—No te alejes de mí —susurró. Y sonó más como un ruego que como una de sus acostumbradas órdenes.

 

**IV. Migraña nerviosa**

Entró en su módulo de Horizonte dando un sonoro portazo, como si el hecho de estar, por fin, recluido en su habitación pudiera hacer que aquel terrible día jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Las personas que habían perdido, el ataque de los recolectores, la desolación que imperaba en la colonia… aún seguía sin poder asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado.

Y luego, estaba Shepard. Shepard, apareciendo de entre los muertos para salvarles, como una visión que confirmaba las peores teorías. Y todo lo que se habían dicho, la forma cómo la había dejado allí, cómo se había negado a ir con ella. El escudo de Cerberus en sus armas, en la armadura de su equipo, por todas partes. Aún lo veía cuando cerraba los ojos, bien visible en la pistola de la cadera de la comandante Shepard. _Su_ comandante. La rabia se agolpaba en sus venas y en los acelerados latidos de su corazón cuando lo pensaba durante demasiado tiempo. Pero lo peor era el recuerdo de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, impulsivas y repletas de decepción.

No era eso lo que había querido decirle. No era eso.

Y de repente, la migraña llegó como una tromba. Aquella vez ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisar lentamente a lo largo de varias y desesperantes horas; no, apareció con toda su intensidad, presionándole las sienes y provocándole la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de todo el contenido de su estómago.

Tenía que hablar con Shepard. Enviarle un mensaje a su terminal de Cerberus; disculparse, al menos. No quería que las cosas acabaran así. Nunca lo había querido.

Se puso al teclado, con los dedos rígidos. Su mente intentó dar forma a las frases; a las palabras _adecuadas_ , las que harían que mágicamente todo se solucionara, y ni Cerberus, ni la desaparición de Shepard ni su falta de interés por él desde que había ‘vuelto’ tuvieran la más mínima importancia, para ninguno de los dos.

Pero seguía teniendo la mente en blanco. Todo estaba vacío, excepto por la migraña, extendiendo sus redes y cubriéndolo todo con una capa de punzante dolor. No conseguiría decir nada con sentido. Nada.

Se sentó en el colchón, con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos cerrados.

Le enviaría aquel mensaje por la mañana.

 

**V. Migraña de anticipación**

Kaidan había tenido a lo largo de su vida más migrañas de las que podía recordar. Y en todo aquel tiempo, había descubierto que prácticamente cualquier excusa era buena para que su cuerpo le regalara un buen ataque, ya fuera por algo que hubiera comido, por los cambios de tiempo, el estrés o el sobreesfuerzo. Podía darle migraña por muchos y muy variados motivos, y estar alterado era, definitivamente, uno de ellos, aunque no el más habitual.

Al principio, ni siquiera supo a qué atribuir aquel ataque de dolor de cabeza. No recordaba haber estado particularmente tenso, y no había habido ningún cambio de presión atmosférica en los últimos días que valiera la pena mencionar. ¿Podría ser una de aquellas migrañas que llegaban porque sí?

Pero luego, cayó en la cuenta. Era por Shepard.

Había estado tan claro que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Era porque Shepard iba a estar allí. Porque sabía que al día siguiente acudiría a reunirse con los altos mandos de la Alianza, y cruzaría la mirada con ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sentía lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Que la echaba de menos? ¿Que la defendería y cubriría su espalda sin importar lo que dijera la Alianza? Ninguna de las frases que acudían a su cabeza le convencía. Probablemente, no era el mejor momento para tratar de pensar cosas con sentido, pero no podía parar. Su mente era un hervidero de actividad y de nervios. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras el martilleo de las sienes se hacía más intenso, aún a pesar del silencio y la oscuridad que le envolvía. Se tumbó en su cama, frotándose los ojos con las manos con cansancio. Sólo esperaba que al día siguiente la migraña hubiera desaparecido, y pudiera arreglárselas para que Shepard supiera todo lo que tendría que haberle dicho hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
